


Watching Over

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Crys ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Crys ♥

Koyama had been worried about him all day; he had just seemed very un-Massu-like, with none of the usual bounding energy, chipperness and lust for food. He thought that perhaps Massu was sick, or worse, had suddenly decided that he didn't like someone within their band because he was being VERY stand-off-ish. So, of course, the logical Koyama course of action was to follow him at the end of the day and make sure that everything was okay, with plans to talk to him in secret.

But, before he had a chance to wave the other down, he saw a figure waving to Massu, beckoning him, and Koyama's curiosity was piqued. Who was this meeting Massu? And why did it seem as though Massu had just exhaled a sigh?

The two turned a corner into an alley, and Koyama followed with all the stealth of a crying baby to the mouth of the walkway where he promptly gasped, a hand flying to his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet as he watched Massu remove his pants and reveal his very engorged cock, the contrast of his hardness and the pink cock ring causing a twitching in Koyama's nether regions.

"I was watching you today Massu. You were a very good boy and deserve a reward." Koyama's eyes widened when he recognized Tegoshi's - his innocent Tegoshi! - voice, so lustful and, well, just not innocent!  
Meanwhile, while Koyama was having the grounds of his thoughts about life shaken, Massu was eagerly waiting for Tegoshi to remove the cock ring.

When Tegoshi leaned over and concentrated on carefully removing the toy, his hair brushing Massu's stomach, and Koyama felt himself hardening, he found that it was okay if Tegoshi wasn't as innocent as he had thought, and he let his free hand float down to the front of his pants.

Yes, it was past the time when he could say that he was just concerned about Massu's well-being, but the image before him was too wonderful to pass up and he supposed this was a different kind of loving, his inability to turn away from their lust as Massu wrapped a hand around himself and stroked while hungrily attacking Tegoshi's mouth.

Koyama wanted. He groaned, and gasped as the sound was louder than he would of liked, having to resort biting his lip while he reached his hand inside his pants and stroked in time with the furious pulls that Massu delivered to his own cock, the intensity and desperation coming across in the grunts and moans that Tegoshi half swallowed, more concerned with sucking the life out of Massu's tongue. The desperation was catching and Koyama found himself hoping for a swift release as if he too had spent the entire day aroused and aching for respite.

When Massu came, Koyama finished with him, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle the sounds that tried to escape. Too bad he didn't have someone to swallow his sounds like Massu had.


End file.
